RUNNING LATE
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: ONE SHOT. El duo dinamita de Milo y Aioria escapan de la rutina del santuario llendose... ¿¡A un concierto? Ok. & si a esto le agregamos el factor "vamos jodidamente tarde por que agarramos transporte público" ¿Cual sería el resultado final?


_ESTO ES UNA HISTORIA REAL, LE SUCEDIO AL AMIGO DE UN… ¡QUE DIABLOS, PERO SI ME SUCEDIÓ AMÍ! APESAR DE ESO, LOS SIGUIENTES PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN._

_(NOTAS DE LA AUTORA AL FINAL.)_

* * *

_**RUNNING LATE.**_

_**BY SWEET VIICTORY**_

_4:45 p.m. En algún lugar de Rodorio. Tenía todo, los boletos, su remera favorita de la banda, su billetera. Todo lo que necesitaba, excepto por…_

-¡MILO! -impaciente iba y venía mortificado, como León enjaulado- Le dije que nos fueramos temprano. ¡Pero no! El joven tenía una importante cita a la cual no podía faltar. Mmmm... apuesto a que no era una cita con el dentista -después de averiguar que su paciencia tenía un límite de cinco minutos, el rubio observó con angustia su reloj como si con eso mágicamente fuera a marcharar en reversa- ¡Ya son casi las 5 y no llega! -sin esperar un momento más, el desesperado santo de Leo sacó su celular para localizar a su extravagate compañero. El teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces… -¡Bicho, hasta que contestas! ¿Dónde…? -la voz al otro lado le interrumpió- ¡Si ya deberías estar…! -de nuevo el otro se apresura a hablar cosa que provoca que Aioria se lleve su mano a su cabello- ¿¡Cómo que CASI llegas…? Siii, te conosco lo suficiente para saber que tus "CASI LLEGO," se extienden media hora. Milo por que… ¿¡CÓMO QUE SE TE DESCOMPUSO EL CARROOO! ¿Y ahora en qué nos vamos a ir Milo? -silencio sepulcral del otro lado- … ¿Milo? ¡MILO! Me colgó.

_5:00 p.m. Preso del desespero, Aioria ya hasta había hecho un surco con su vaivén. Inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de tranquilizarse vanamente. Mascullaba para si mismo que si Escorpio no se aparecía en los próximos 5 segundos, le haría pagar caro el perderse el concierto de su vida._

-No te preocupes Aioria, yo rentaré el auto, déjalo en mis manos -ridiculizaba el tono de voz del de Escorpio en una falsa voz aguda- ¡Y yo de imbécil que le hago caso! -pateó una piedra imaginaria. Pero de pronto para su alivio, un auto deportivo plateado arribó levantando una nubecilla de polvo al detenerse justamente frente al león.

-¡Aioria! -se abría camino tose y tose entre la nube de polvo- ¿Dónde andas? -siguió tosiendo y haciendo aspavientos para difuminar la nubecilla-

-Enfrente de ti alacrán, ya era hora de que llegaras. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Es que Camus…

-Ah claro, para buscar culpables nadie como tu -El maestro de los hielos, quien también parecía tremendo as al volante por la forma de conducir al estilo "fast and furious" se apresuró a defenderse-

-Si me dejaras terminar… -le miraba de reojo el bicho- Lo que iba a decir es que el carro que renté se averió a último minuto y tuve que pedirle un aventón hasta aquí a Camus.

-De eso ya me di cuenta Milo, ¿Pero acaso tu ya te diste cuenta de que el concierto empieza a las 7:30... ¡Y ya son las 5:00! Además, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Atenas? -como si un foquito se hubiera prendido en las cabecitas del par de dorados, estos arrastran su mirada hacia cierta persona dentro del auto-

-No -repondió friamente con los ojos cerrados (quizas para no ver la mirada de cachorro herido que sus amigos querían applicable para persuadirlo)-

-Por favoooor -lloriquearon en sincronía al ver que nada convencía al imperturbable Acuariano-

-¿Me vieron cara de chofer o qué? ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! -Le señaló amenazadoramente, adivinando las claras intenciones de arrodillarse dramáticamente del bicho- No abusen de mi amabilidad ¿Quieren? Traje a Milo y dénse por bien servidos. Además, yo ni siquiera tengo boletos gracias a que ALGUIEN… -viendo incriminatoriamente al de la octava casa- no me invitó al concierto -el acusado reprime un grito ahogado-

-¡Que mentira más grande Camus! -refutó con indignación el peliazul-

-Incluso yo te invité -secundó el contrariado Leo- Y si mal no recuerdo dijiste que no podías ir por que tenías una convención de vinos... -añadió mordazmente, izando una ceja. Ahora si Camus estaba atrapado-

-Ah eso ya lo sé -pero como si nada se hubiera dicho, solo se encoge de hombros muy despreocupadamente- solo me gusta alegar con ustedes. En fin, ya me voy. Diviertanse en el concierto y saluden a Bon Jovi de mi parte -puso en marcha el motor no sin antes que Milo se arrojara sobre el coche bloqueandole el pase-

-¡Espera Camus! Necesito que me prestes tu cámara -el aludido rodó los ojos al cielo, para luego sacar de la guantera una delgada cámara digital y dársela a Milo-

-Si la rompes… -advirtió alejandola de sus manos justo antes de que el otro la agarrara, haciendo que Milo chasqueara con la lengua-

-No Le va a pasar nada Camus, la protegeré como si fuera mi vida

-Por eso es que me preocupa -dijo seriamente- Si regresa con algún daño me vas a pagar 300 dolares

-¡Pero si te costó 100!

-Es mi última oferta, tómala o déjala -y el escorpión le arrebató el aparato a regañadientes- Me retiro -Acuario estaba notoriamente complacido por el trato hecho- Y Aioria… -El distraído León quien estaba viendo hacia el espacio, sabrán los dioses pensando en qué, giró su mirada hacia Camus- ¡Quita esa cara de entierro! ¿No se supone que irás a ver a tu banda favorita?

-¡Si! -refutó Leo casi con lagrimillas en los ojos- ¿Pero cómo quieres que esté si todavia no vamos en camino?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… -ondeaba la mano el bicho como restándole importancia- Llamaré a un servicio de camionetas que nos llevará directo a Atenas en un santiamén. -acto seguido Milo saca su celular y marca ávido el número- Si buenas tardes... -Camus y Aioria intercambian miradas mientras el bichito hablaba de lo más despreocupado. Sin más remedio, Camus se despidió del León y ondeó la mano hacia Milo, quien seguía de lo más entretenido conversando y solo atinó a asentirle con la cabeza- Todo listo Aioria -cerró su celular bruscamente y palmeó la espalda de su preocupado amigo, quien lo veía por el rabillo del ojo sin querer emocionarse mucho- En cinco minutos vendrán por nosotros.

_20 minutos después. Si bien el tiempo apremiaba, y a estas alturas la bendita camioneta no llegaba por ellos, nuestros queridos caballeros estaban de lo más animados. Uno, por que siempre armaban jaleo andando juntos; Dos, porque sentían la adrenalina del momento recorriendoles el cuerpo_.

-Unas palabras para la cámara... -de la nada Milo comenzó a grabar al gatito, quien sorprendido abrió los ojos como platos sin saber que decir- Cuéntanos sobre tu experiencia -solo esas palabras bastaron para que Aioria comenzara a relatar la aventura, adoptando pose de presentador de noticias-

-Hola queridos amigos... -suspira sin esconder su sonrisa- Estoy nervioso y emocionado -acercando los boletos a la cámara- Estamos esperando la camioneta para irnos a Atenas... ¡Y ver a Bon Jovi! -Milo suelta una risita tras la cámara viendo la innegable alegría en su amigo- ¡Pero la condenada camioneta no llega! -maldice sin poder contenerse- ¡Ay! ¿Que estoy diciendo? Este video de seguro lo mostrarás en el santuario y yo estoy diciendo tonterías. Deja de grabarme Milo, no me hagas esto. Yo ya tenía un elocuente discurso todo planeado

-Pues dilo -soltó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, reprimiendo las ganas de estamparle un zape al bronceado-

-¡No dejaste que me preparara!

-OK. Fingamos que apenas empezé a grabar, este es el antes. La improvisación. -Aioria entrecerró los ojos, sabía que Milo no lo dejaría en paz a menos que grabara lo que quería-

-¡Pero!

-Tres... ¡Dos! -y le hizo una seña cual productor de televisión para que reanudara la narración-

-Bueno, resulta que el concierto comenzará a...

-Oh, que es eso... -murmura con sumo interés, desviando la cámara hacia unas guapas turistas y dejar al pobre Aioria hablando solo-

-¡Oyeme!

-Ah, perdón -vuelve a enfocar al resentido gatito-

-Como iba yo diciendo, -carraspeando un poco tratando de retomar su papel de narrador nuevamente- El concierto empieza a las 7:30, y ya son como las 5:20 o 5:30... nosé, pero se hacen dos horas hasta la ciudad y vamos a llegar barridos.

-¡Bon Jovi ya llegamos! -Milo actuaba lo que sería su entrada triunfal con desfachatez en la voz, haciendo reir a Aioria. En eso, un hombre con pinta de chofer entra al pequeño café donde los caballeros esperaban, atrayendo la atención de Leo; sin embargo este siguió Hablandole a la cámara (sin dejar de mirar al hombre de soslayo)-

-¿Alguien pidió un...?

-¡Nosotros! -el Rubio interrumpió al hombre con pinta de chofer levantandose como resorte-

-¿Taxi?

-A no, no eramos nosotros. -ante su precipitada conclusión, al ancioso Leo no le quedó más que volver a sentarse mansamente aguantandose la vergüenza por las carcajadas burlonas del peliazul y la mirada de rareza con la que era escudriñado por el conductor y los otros presentes- Borras eso -siseó cual mamá regañona-

-Seguro -pero la amplia sonrisa del bichito era indicación de que haría todo lo contrario- Tu sigue hablando Aioria, la cámara te adora. -aunque eso fue dicho más para deviar el tema-

-Están jugando con mis sentimientos. -musitó cabizbajo por un segundo, solo un segundo, porque al recordar lo que estaba relatando...- Pues es todo lo que les puedo informar hasta ahora sobre uno de mis mejores días de este año

-Ja, dirá de su vida -le susurró a la cámara como no queried la cosa-

-¡O.o! (n.a: cara de Aioria) Bien dicen que los amigos te bajarán los pies a la tierra -agregó con aire melodramático-

-¡Qué delicado Aioria! Yo solo lo decía por que... -movía sus ojos de un lado a otro en busca de una excusa- Por que va a ser la primera vez que veas a tu banda favorita -habló condescendientemente para repentinamente girar la cámara hacia Él y cambiar de tema drásticamente- Y eso es todo por el momento amigos. Nos veremos en un rato más. ¡Woo-oh livin´on a prayer! -canturreó a modo de despedida y apagó el artefacto- ¿Te das cuenta Aioria? Por fin vamos a poder explayarnos agusto sin que nadie nos aviente algún zapato para que dejemos de cantar

-¡O digan que sus oídos sangran por nuestra voz! -ambos chocan sus manos triunfantes-

_Minutos después la tan esperada camioneta llega por los alegres santos. Una vez en ella, nuestros admirables heroes se dan cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle..._

-¿Qué no lo sabían? -los muchachos negaron totalmente anon dados a la dama que tenían al lado- En un auto particular se harían dos horas en llegar, pero venimos en esta camioneta. Así que añadiendole el tráfico de esta hora, y los pasajeros que tienen que dejar PRIMERO... mínimo nos tardamos unas tres horas

-¿¡Tres horas! -repitieron al unísono los ahora pálidos santos e inmediatamente deciden tomar cartas en el asunto-

-¿Ya estás grabando? -un "mjjj" de parte de Escorpio se escuchó como respuesta- Me acaban de decir que nos vamos a tardar más... -suspiró apesadumbrado el gatito- Creo que hasta me está dando un infarto -la pésima actuación del León provocó una leve risita en la misma pasajera que los había informado antes- Aunque la señora se esté riendo de mí, hablo en serio.

-¿¡Señora! -reparó pronta la pasajera con su expresión completamente indignado- ¡De milagro y no me dijiste vieja decrépita a punto de morir! -Aioria sonreía algo avergonzado-

-Perdón. La señorita que... irradia juventud -Milo se atragantó al querer contener su risa por culpa del tonito de poeta en la voz de Aioria- ¿Está mejor? -cuando Escorpio juguetonamente trató de hacerle un closeup a la aludida, esta amenazó con ajusticiarselo hasta dejarlo con un trauma craneoencefálico con semejante bolsón "family size" que se cargaba, que optó por sabiamente retirar el aparato de la cara de la señora-

-Usted disculpe... señorita -nunca está de más subirle el autoestima a alguien-

_6:30 p.m. Apenas a la mitad del camino._

-¡Mira, esa montaña tiene forma de hamburguesa! -soltó con tono infantil sin despegar los ojos del paisaje en la carretera- Creo que ya tengo hambre -Aioria volteó a ver significativamente al quejumbruso bichito- ¿Qué? Es que no eh comido en todo el día.

-Ni yo. Pero no me vez quejandome ¿O sí?

-Ah, pues claro que no, a ti la adrenalina te tiene anesteciado. En cambio, yo todavia me acuerdo que tengo estómago mi amigo.

-¿Milo, que no habías tenido una cita hoy y por eso no quisiste venir desde la mañana?

-¿Y? -volteó a verlo sin saber que tenia que ver una cosa con la otra- No comí en mi cita.

-Y entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron...? -viendolo pícaramente alzaba sus cejas-

-Este... ¡Ah mira, esa montaña tiene forma de hamburguesa! -Aioria solo lo miró de reojo- ¿Sabes qué? Yo no sé tu, pero yo ya no aguanto. Señor, señor... -se impulsó hacia adelante un poco para ser escuchado mejor, pues el ingenuo pensaba que estaban ignorantly magistralmente por estar sentado hasta el fondo de la camioneta- ¡Señor conductor!

-Ya cállate Milo -habló entre dientes tratando en vano de regresar a su lugar al hambriento Escorpio, antes de que los demás pasajeros los aventaran por la ventana por andar de latosos-

-Eso dile a mis tripas ¿¡Oiga Señor, puede detener el auto! -acto seguido todos los pasajeros voltean a ver a Milo con cara de "What?"- Es que necesito algo sólido que comer -Aioria se pasa la mano lentamente por el rostro- Le pagaré si se detiene -para mala suerte de los pasajeros, (y Leo incluido.) solo eso bastó para motivar al conductor a detenerse-

-No me lo puedo creer... -Aioria estaba cruzado de brazos enfurruñado, viendo como su compañero de viaje comía vorazmente un gigantesco baguette-

-Está riquísmo ¿Quieres? -le acercó el sandwich hablando con la boca llena-

-¿Podrías comer con la boca cerrada? ¡Ya hasta me escupiste un ojo Milo!

-Lo siento, en verdad tenía mucha hambre -con lentitud se llevaba el último bocado de pan a la boca-

-Pero si llegamos tarde...

-No vamos a llegar tarde Aioria -despreocupadamente ahora sorbía su bebida, haciendo un ruido molesto con el popote al sorber- Los conciertos nunca empienzan a la hora que dicen. Siempre tienen una banda que abre y dura como media hora. ¡Tenemos más que tiempo de sobra, ya verás!

_7:30 p.m. Llegando a Atenas. Aunque esto produjo suspiros de alivio en el duo dinámico, pensando que no se perderían nada del concierto… ¡Lo que no esperaban era que el chofer se iba a perder en la ciudad! _

-¡Señor...! -los pasajeros gruñeron al oír por enécima vez al insistente peliazul sentado al fondo de la camioneta. Como no queriendo la cosa improvisó un escudo con Aioria, pues su instinto de supervivencia le dictaba que si no se callaba (o se resguardaba) pronto, ahí mismo lo bajaban- ¿Todavia falta mucho?

-Ya te lo dije chico, primero debo dejar a los cinco que vienen enfrente

-¡Pero es que vamos a llegar tarde al concierto! -alegó preocupado, temiendose que Aioria de pronto estaviera en estado catatónico ya que ni miau decía-

-No habías dicho eso -un hombre sentado frente a Él no pudo ocultar su curiosidad-

-Si, vamos a ver a Bon Jovi ¿Verdad Aioria? ¿Aioria? -le sacudió de un hombro sin recibir respuesta. Por que claro, Aioria se encontraba muy ocupado asesinando mentalmente a su compinche. Incluso hasta se había prometido que si no llegaban al concierto, le aplicaría la ley del hielo hasta el 2050-

-¡Hubieras dicho eso antes! -una mujer interrumpió con falsa emoción, para cambiarlo derepente por uno tono más rudo- ¡Chofer! ¿Por que no los deja aquí de una vez para que se vayan corriendo, y lleguen a barrer más rápido?

-No me simpatiza SEÑORA ¬¬ -siseó entre dientes Escorpio-

_Unos pocos de pasajeros bajados después..._

-Son las 8:00 -le decía a la cámara el de Leo con expresión abatida. Como fondo se veían los rostros de ambos santos tenuemente iluminados por una luz en el techo de la camioneta-

-Y la arena es en la otra punta de la ciudad -Milo suelta una risita nerviosa- Nosotros estamos en el fondo de Atenas. No estamos NI-CER-CA -ante las reconfortantes palabras de Milo, Aioria no lo soporta más y cerrando los ojos deja caer su cabeza- ¿Saben lo que significa eso?

-Yo sí... -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que se le quebrara la voz-

-Aioria está muriendose -de nuevo una risita nerviosa se le escapa. No por mofarse de su amigo, si no más que nada para intentar convencerse de que las cosas estaban bajo control todavía y animar al desolado Leo- ¡Más le vale a Bon Jovi que empieze tarde...! -señaló amenazadoramente con su dedo hacia la lente- Enserio que...

-Que nos enseñe un milagro Athena -suplicaba como mirando al cielo-

-¡Eso, un milagro! ¡Que se les caiga el escenario y estén recontruyendolo otra vez! -ambos soltaron una risa tan lastimera, que más bien parecían los llantos de viudas en pleno entierro. Eso es lo que pasa cuando la depresión de Aioria y los pensamientos destructivos de Milo se encuentran. El último se acerca un poco más al aparato como para decirle un secreto- Y luego este zoquete de chofer da miles de vueltas sin rumbo, pero pobre de Él que nos vaya a salir con que va a ir a dejar a otro fulano por que... -una idea se le atraviesa por la cabeza y abre los ojos espantado. Pero más valía prevenir que lamentar- ¡Señor! -un unísono y fastidiado "Mmmm" se deja escuchar- ¿Va ir a dejar a alguien más?

-A mí -se voltea hacia ellos el hombre del asiento de enfrente. La verdad es que nuestros santos se la habian pasado parloteando como loros por todo el trayecto, ganándose que los pasajeros poco les faltaba para amordazarlos-

-¡Noooo! -grita Milo con aire dramático. Y en ese momento, JUSTO, en ese momento la "Lacrimosa" sale en la radio; por el chofer se le antoja bastante APROPIADO subirle al volúmen al tope, inundando la atmosfera del vehículo con la lúgubre melodía. Imaginense al pobre Aioria que si antes estaba en depresión, ¡Ahora con esa canción estaba al borde del suicidio!-

-Y no es que quiera intrigar... -aunque claro, dada la sonrisa burlona del fulano, su intención era precisamente esa- Pero se me hace que no van a llegar

-Qué no vamos a llegar dice -repetía sin perder el optimismo-

-...

-¡Aioria! -dándole un codazo leve para sacarlo de su trance-

-Ya oí... -aunque había respondido con tono sepulcralmente serio, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro uno pensaría que le acababan de decir que Marin en realidad era hombre-

_8:30 p.m. El camino restante Aioria ignoró completamente los comentarios que el abochornado Milo decía con tal de reanimarlo, porque Leo se la llevó rezándole a todas las deidad que se le atravesaran por la cabeza, pidiendoles llegar a ver aunque fuera un poquito del concierto. Estaba tan deseperado, que se conformaría con 5 minutos del show. Entonces, cuando la arena donde se daría el concierto le fue apenas visible, mágicamente las esperanzas del santo volvieron a la vida. Llegarían a tiempo, ¡Claro que llegarían! Aunque eso significara..._

-¡HAGASE A UN LADO! -forcejear con el chofer para que le cediera el volante. Como si estuviera en plena escena de "Máxima Velocidad" (n.a: una donde Keanu Reeves trata de prevenir que un autobús explote teniendo que corrierlo arriba de 50 mph) pisó el acelerador a fondo quemando llanta, y olvidándose completamente de semáforos, peatones y todos los desafortunados que aún venían en el vehículo-

-¡El punto es llegar vivos al maldito concierto, Aioria! -Milo se abrochaba desesperadamente DOS cinturones de seguridad- ¡NOS VAS A MATAR A TODOS! -el carro serpenteaba salvajemente estrellando de lado a lado a los pasajeros-

-¡Ya casi llegamos! -anunció una vez que ya era obvio, digo, acababa de echar a volar un letrero de la entreda principal de la arena-

-¡Que bueno! ¡Por que quiero informarte que traes vidas ajenas en peligrooooo! -extendió el "OOO" en un atronador grito de terror al ver una pared frente a ellos, creyendo que era su final desvió la mirada. No contaba con las maneobras al volante del temerario Aioria. Este dio vuelta en U al borde de volcarse para luego frenar en seco haciendo que el auto se tambaleara-

-¡Pagarás por esto, rufían con complejo de velocista! -viendose librado de un infarto el furibundo conductor agitaba su puño desde la ventanilla al rubio que salió del carro como bólido-

-¡Cárguelo a la cuenta de Saori Kido! -respondió Leo con pies en pólvora a la vez que buscaba a su compañero, quien en lugar de andar se había arrojado al suelo, pues de pronto se le antojaba sagrado- ¡Milo, ya deja de besar el suelo!

-Solo agradesco el sobrevivir a tu destreza al volante. ¡Debí haber grabado lo que dijiste de Saori! -renegaba al darle alcanze a Leo- Nunca me volveré a subir a un auto contigo, ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca! -finalmente se adentraban a la arena-

-Aquí están los boletos, déjeme pasar -se los extendía impaciente al corpulento guardía de seguridad que bien podría haber sido pariente lejano de Aldebarán. Sin embargo, el mastodonte les bloqueó la entrada- ¿AHORA QUÉ? ¿¡Quiere mi billetera, mi anillo, el reloj de Milo! ¡Tenga! -le arrojaba en orden cada objeto mencionado-

-¡Oye, es un recuerdo de mi abuelita! -se quejó el de Escorpio-

-Cálma hombre, solo quiero que pases por el detector de metal -aclaró el mastodonte- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! -les grito después de que el par siguió sus instrucciones, adivinando las claras intenciones que tenían por echarse a correr- ¿Siquiera saben dónde está su asiento? -ambos santos se pegaron en la frente con la mano- Tomen el elevador que se encuentra al final del corredor. La persona que está dentro les indicará a dónde ir -asientiendo mecánicamente, los dorados salieron presurosos voceando un gracias-

-Muy buenas noches -saludó el empleado una vez que los asoleados chicos se adentraron en el elevador-

-Buenas noches, -se apresuró a decir Leo de pronto de lo más educado- ¿Sabe hace cuanto empezó el concierto?

-Se suponía que empezaría a las 7:30, pero hubo una demora con el grupo que abría y comenzaron hace media hora -Aioria con sonrisa de oreja a oreja palmeaba repetitivamente el pecho del bichito, como si de ese gesto dependiera que el Bicho captara tan maravillosa noticia- Oh, ya llegamos

-¿Es este piso? -Milo encendía la cámara grabando al risueño empleado que asentía. Al mismo tiempo que un "ding" se escuchó antes de abrirse las puertas del elevador, dejando al bullicio de la excitada audiencia que coreaba junto con la banda...-

_"Shot to the heart, and your to blame darling you give love a bad name..."_

-¡Muchísimas gracias! -y salió disparado del elevador-

-¡Epa, espérame Gato! -la verdad para como iba corriendo, sería más propio llamarle Aioria el cheetah-

-¿Ahora dónde, a dónde, a dónde? -se preguntaba sin dejar de correr como alma que lleva el diablo, mirando fugazmente cada sección- 213, 212...

-¡Estoy bien perdido! -los caballeros iban tan concentrados en su búsqueda que no se habían dado cuenta que un rechoncho guardia de seguridad venía corriendo tras ellos a duras penas a velocidad tortuga-

-¡DETENGANSE, no se puede correr aquí... ! -jadeando se apoyó en sus rodillas, temiendose que le diera una apoplejía y azotara ahí mero- Ya estoy viejo para estos trotes -echó una mirada más al par de jovenes que parecían caballos desbocados ¿Acaso el rechonchito volvería a emprender la carrera, si con trabajo podia apenas respirar?- ¡Vah, que se maten! -si, eso pensé- ¡PAR DE LOCOS!

-¡COMPERMISO! -llevándose de corbata con la fuerza de un tren a otros dos guardias de seguridad que no alcanzaron a esquivar a Milo a tiempo- ¡Ahí están Aioria! -señaló emocionado-

-¿¡QUIEN! -detuvo su marcha en seco, volteando a diestra y siniestra como esperando que los integrantes de la banda salieran de algún lugar-

-Las camisetas que querías ¿Cómo que quien? -respondió con tono malicioso sabiendo de sobra lo que se había imaginado Aioria. Leo gruñó en clara señal de querer golpear al bichito quien continuaba carcajeandose de su ingenuidad-

-¿Qué pasó con la sección 105? -rezongó cuando al fin Milo le había alcanzado-

-Adiós Guapos... -sin embargo solo dos hermosas jovenes eran suficiente motivo para que el de Escorpio girara sobre sus talones, dirigiendose hacia ellas-

-Tu adelantate Aio... ¡kjjj! -el aludido le pescó fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa- ¡Llámenme! -habló con voz estrangulada- ¡Estás destrozandome la traquea! -por lo que el gatito dorado le soltó sin delicadeza haciendo que el otro se trastabillara- No se viene a un concierto sin ligar ¬¬

-¡Solo apurate! -y siguió en busqueda de la bendita sección 105 con el corazón desbocándose (n.a: creo que quería encontrar su asiento antes de que se terminara la canción)-

-Ni cuando entreno corro tanto, necesito agua ¡Dame agua Aioria! -a todo esto el León estaba a 2 kilometros de distancia como para oír las súplicas de su sediento compañero- ... ¡Agüita! -ni así lograba llamar la atención de su amigo, ¿Lo estaría ignorando apropósito por la broma de las camisetas? Casualmente mientras meditaba eso, Milo alzó la cabeza descubriendo donde estaba- Aioria, aquí está la sección... -no pudo terminar de informarle, pues una ráfaga de viento provocada por Aioria le pasó por delado-

"Sitting here wasted and wounded in this old piano..."

-¡YA LLEGAMOS GENTE! -Milo vitoreaba como si estuviera entrando a un club nocturno- ¿Y cómo dice...? ¡It´s my life! -bailoteaba animadísimo como corista de iglesia en un intento a la coreografía de "YMCA". No se había dado cuenta que en ese momento estaba una canción romántica-

-Shhht -le mandarón callar todos los espectadores dentro de un radio de 10 metros-

-¡Uyyyyy, que amargadotes! ¡Ni parecen fan...!

-¡Milo! -Leo le cubrió la boca salvándole de ser asesinado a punta de guamazos por las adoradoras de Bon Jovi- Ustedes disculpen, mi amigo está muy emocionado jeje. Compermisito, compermisito... -bajo las miradas de todos los espectadores a la donde se abría lugar llevando a rastras a Milo, quien hacía aspavientos desesperadamente puesto que el rubio accidentalmente tambien le venía tapando la nariz- ¡Aquí están nuestros asientos! -señaló triunfal antes de desplomarse en su silla-

-¡Aire, aire...! -este pobre bien pudo haber muerto de asfixia ahí mismo y su compañero nunca se hubiera enterado, pues el León felizmente ondeaba un encendedor al ritmo de "Bed of Roses" -

_Mientras tanto en el Santuario, los más calmados (o menos revoltosos.) de la orden se reunían para disfrutar de un momento de paz en el templo de Sagitario._

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo en este momento? -Marín le pasaba una taza de humeante té al dueño del templo-

-Destrozándose la garganta ¿Qué más? -respondió sereno el de Acuario sorbiendo de su té-

-Al menos así dejarán de hablar algunos días -opinó Mu. Y cómo si los hubiera invocado, el celular de Aioros comenzó a sonar-

-¡Son ellos! -presurosos se acercaron al arquero poniendo este el altavoz-

-¡Escucha esto hermano! -pidió un emocionado Aioria difícilmente escuchado por el ruidajo del público al otro lado de la línea-

"My heart is like an open highway..."

-¡LIKE FRANKIE SAID I DID IT MY WAY! -en un acto reflejo se alejaron del celular cubriéndose los oídos al oir la horriblemente desafinada voz del Escorpión que para acabarla de amolar, parecía tener amplificadores intergradient la garganta-

-¡Creo que me dejaron sordo! -el pobre Shaka no se animaba a destaparse los oídos-

-Debí advertiles que la cámara tenía microfonos hipersensibles -se lamentó Camus-

_De vuelta en la arena, la enardecida multitud, sin excluir al par de santos coreaban cierto legendario tema..._

_"...We gotta hold on, to what we´ve got._

_It doesn´t make a difference if we make it or not._

_We got each other and that´s a lot for love._

_We´ll give it a shot..."_

-¡Wooh we´re half way there! -por supuesto que ellos sobresalían por la manera en que cantaban con toda la fuerza que su garganta les permitía, como si de eso dependiera no defraudar a Jon Bon Jovi cuando dirigía el micrófono al público- ¡WOO-OH LIVIN´ON A PRAYEEER!

_La aventura del viaje, las canciones, el dolor de garganta, ver a su banda favorita. Todo indicaba que sería una noche épica. Una de las mejores de sus vidas. Bueno, casi..._

_"You live for the fight_

_It´s all that you got..."_

Para cerrar con broche de oro, fuegos pirotécnicos explotaron junto al coro, emocionando tanto a la audiencia que cierto minino con la intención de ayudar con los efectos especiales terminó soltando un plasma relámpago, pero por la brincadera que traía este vino a dirigirse justo en...

-¡MI CABEZAAAAAAA!- gritaba Milo despavorido con un flamón iluminándole el craneo- ¡SE QUEMA MI CABEZAAAAA! -corría de lado lado amenazando con convertirse en la antorcha humana, de no haber sido por que alguien fue lo suficientemente piadoso como para arrojarle una cerveza a las llamas

_Sí, había sido una noche para recordar. Una que aún seguía sacándole una sonrisa a Aioria, sobretodo al ver los estragos que había dejado en la ahora calva cabeza del Escorpión._

**_Fin!_**

* * *

**PRIMERO QUE NADA, ESPERO (¡QUE DEJEN REVIEW!) LES HAYA SACADO ALGUNA SONRISA. SI ME PERMITEN, LES EXPLICARÉ LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DETRÁS DEL FIC. VERÁN, ME ENCONTRABA LEYENDO "GOLDEN YEARS" (ESTE COMERCIAL FUE PATROCINADO POR SUNRISE SPIRIT.) Y VIENDO QUE QUIENES PROTAGONIZAN SON NADA MÁS NI NADA MENOS QUE MILO Y AIORIA, FUE QUE TUVE UN FLASHBACK DE CUANDO FUI AL CONCIERTO DE MI AMADÍSIMO BON JOVI (OCURRIÓ PRECISAMENTE HACE UN AÑO, AL LADO DE MI COMPINCHE Y MEJOR AMIGA.) PUES YA PONIENDOLE ATENCIÓN AL DUO DINÁMICO, ¡QUE ME CAE EL 20... ! APARTE DE QUE AMBAS SOMOS UN PELIGRO ANDANDO JUNTAS, COMO ESOS DOS, DA LA CASUALIDAD QUE AMBAS ESTAMOS BAJO LOS MISMOS SIGNOS. ELLA CON INICIAL "M" Y ESCORPIO, Y YO DE INICIAL "A" Y SOY LEO. AHORA CON TODO ESTO COMBINADO, SE ME OCURRIÓ QUE SERÍA DIVERTIDO CONTAR LO QUE NOS PASÓ USANDO A LOS DORADITOS, Y CLARO, CAMBIANDO UN POCO LA VERDADERA VERSIÓN (NO SE PREOCUPEN, MI AMIGA NO TERMINÓ CALVA. Y YO NO SECUESTRE NINGUNA CAMIONETA.)**

**DE HECHO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK DE NUESTRA ENTRADA TRIUNFAL A LA ARENA; YA SABEN, EN CASO DE QUE QUIERAN VER COMO OCURRIÓ REALMENTE.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ¡NOS VEMOS!**

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = K R A a k u J p b b E (Recuerden quitar los espacios en blanco n.n)


End file.
